Por Siempre
by nagini27
Summary: Dramione, no soy buena con los summary, pero esta super lindo!


**POR SIEMPRE…**

**Por fin un Dramione! Pensé que nunca me iba a animar, pero un día estando súper aburridísima apareció en mi cabecita y solo comencé a escribir y no pude parar hasta terminar, como es pequeño no hay mucho que contar, solo que es súper romántico =)**

**Espero que les guste, a mí me encanto!**

**¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cuándo? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando sus insultos comenzaron a importarle, cuando sus miradas llenas de desprecio comenzaron a dolerle, y ahora estaba ahí, en la torre de astronomía, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, sosteniéndolas con sus manos, y llorando, llorando por él, no a causa de él, sino por él, porque sabía que nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos, sabía que sus hermosos ojos de mercurio nunca la mirarían con amor, amor, eso era lo que ella sentía por él, ya no tenía sentido negarlo, era como tapar el sol con un dedo, al principio se decía que no era nada, que sus insultos y desprecios le dolían solo porque estaba un poco sentimental por lo de Ron con Lavender, pero poco después del fin de la guerra, cuando regresaron a Hogwarts, se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba enamorada , una noche que, sin querer lo encontró en un pasillo vacío con Parkinson, se estaban besando, bueno, para ser exactos parecía que Pansy quería comérselo, y aunque él no se veía tan interesado, tampoco oponía resistencia alguna, pero aun así, sintió celos, y sabía que eran celos porque los había sentido antes con Ron, cuando lo encontró con Lavender, Ella quería estar en su lugar, en los brazos de Ron, besándolo, y ahora sentía lo mismo con Malfoy, y aunque sonara increíble, quería ocupar el lugar de Pansy, sentía ganas de saltar encima de ella y decirle que El ara suyo, solo suyo, pero entonces la realidad le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría y salió corriendo de ahí con rumbo a la torre de astronomía, sin darse cuenta que Malfoy la seguía con la mirada.**

**A partir de ese día no podía dejar de verlo cuando creía que no se daba cuenta, inconscientemente trataba de estar cerca de él, sonreía cuando Malfoy hacia alguna de las suyas y hasta soñaba con él, no con el Malfoy grosero y arrogante, sino con uno tierno y lindo, un Malfoy que sabía que no existía, y si existía, nunca se lo demostraría a ella, y era por eso por lo que se encontraba esa noche llorando en la torre de astronomía, estaba tan absorta en su dolor, que no escucho sus pasos llegar hasta donde estaba ella, se asustó cuando sintió su mano acariciando su cabello, pero se asustó aún más cuando al voltear se encontró con sus ojos grises, pero esta vez no había desprecio en su mirada, había un brillo especial, algo que ella no había visto en sus ojos, él le tomo la mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, con los pulgares seco sus lágrimas, ella no podía estar más asombrada, y asustada a la vez, pero sin pensarlo se hundió en su pecho, el la abrazo y continuo acariciando su cabello y susurrando – shhh, shhh, tranquila, ahora estará bien- Esas palabras, pronunciadas con un tono de voz dulce, que Hermione nunca había escuchado en su voz, provocaron que empezara a llorar de nuevo, Draco solo la abrazo esperando a que se calmara. Sabía que era su culpa, que ella lloraba por él, y aunque antes no le hubiera importado, y quizás hasta lo hubiera disfrutado, ahora era diferente, desde aquel día que el trio estuvo en la mansión Malfoy todo había cambiado, cuando vio a Hermione ser torturada por su malvada tía Bellatrix, se dio cuenta que todos esos años molestándola eran solo por llamar su atención, por obtener una mirada o algún gesto de su parte, cuando vio cómo se retorcía y gritaba estuvo a punto de sacar su varita y aturdir a su tía, pero los mortifagos los superaban en número, y el tratar de rescatarla, además de descubrirlo, solo los llevaría a ambos a una muerte segura, quería cambiar su lugar, ser el quien fuera torturado, ella se veía tan frágil, tan vulnerable ahí tirada, quería ayudarla, pero en ese momento no había forma.**

**Desde ese día no hubo una noche en que no soñara con ella, con su sonrisa, que solo le dedicaba a Potter y a Weasley, con sus hermosos ojos color almendra, con su cabello revuelto y su aroma a chocolate, soñaba que ella lo quería, que ella le correspondía, que era suya, solo suya, pero cada mañana al despertar se daba cuenta que eso era imposible, y se reprochaba, porque sabía que eso era su culpa, si él no la hubiera tratado tan mal, si no la hubiera fastidiado todo ese tiempo, a lo mejor todo sería diferente, todo por los malditos prejuicios de la sangre, lo habían educado para despreciar a los "no puros" él era un mago de sangre limpia, como todos sus antepasados, y al final, ¿de qué había servido eso? Su padre estaba en Azkaban, su madre destrozada por eso y el, él se había quedado solo, o más bien siempre lo había estado, sus "amigos" estaban con el solo por su apellido y el temor que este infundía, pero no eran realmente sus amigos, y Pansy, esa zorra solo buscaba sexo, y no solo con él, aunque él era el premio mayor; sino con cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto, desde que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por la castaña Pansy solo le daba asco, y un poco de lastima por ser tan falsa como el, pero siguió sus pequeños encuentros con ella porque además de que no podía quitársela de encima, sabía que la niña a la que realmente deseaba besar y tener entre sus brazos, nunca seria para él, al menos no por su propia voluntad, y él no lo quería de otra manera, antes había estado con muchas chicas, y sabía que podía tener a quien el quisiera, con cualquier otra chica no hubiera dudado en usar alguna poción o hechizo, pero con ella era diferente, a ella no solo la quería para eso, a ella quería cuidarla, protegerla, quería poder abrazarla y besarla, demostrarle que por ella el sería otro, y que sus sonrisas fueran solo para él, en pocas palabras quería amarla, pero no solo eso, quería que ella lo amara, y eso, sabia de sobra que era imposible.**

**Hasta esa noche hacia dos semanas, estaba con Pansy en aquel pasillo, trato de quitársela de encima, no estaba de humor para sus jueguitos, pero le fue imposible y al final se dio por vencido, la dejo que lo besara, pero no lo estaba pasando bien, iba a quitársela de encima cuando vio a su Hermione, estaba como petrificada, al principio pensó que le daba asco lo que veía, ¿y a quien no? Parecía que Pansy quería comérselo, pero después, antes de que se fuera corriendo, vio una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, y entonces lo comprendió, aunque le parecía imposible, no se quiso quedar con la duda y haciendo a un lado a Pansy salió corriendo detrás de ella. La siguió sin que se diera cuenta hasta la torre de astronomía, donde se quedó en la puerta escuchándola llorar, pero no se atrevió a entrar, ¿lloraba por él? ¿Por qué lo había visto con Pansy? No, claro que no, pero entonces, ¿Por qué lloraba? No encontraba otra razón, si bien era cierto que últimamente la había visto triste y casi no sonreía, no había visto que llorara, sintió la necesidad de entrar y abrazarla, decirle que Pansy solo era una zorra, que él la amaba a ella, pero ¿y si no lloraba por él? Ya una vez la había visto llorar por Weasley, ¿y si entraba y solo hacia el ridículo? Pero ¿y si lloraba por él? ¿Y si tal vez, solo tal vez ella sentía lo mismo que el? Era difícil y poco probable, pero si a él le había pasado, a ella también podía pasarle, tenía que saberlo, pero no ahora, no era el momento adecuado, despacio y sin hacer ruido se retiró hacia las mazmorras.**

**Al siguiente día comenzó a estudiarla, a observar sus movimientos, sus reacciones, se dio cuenta que lo miraba, en las clases, en el gran comedor, en los pasillos, y cuando el volteaba, ella inmediatamente desviaba la mirada, además, ahora cuando la insultaba, notaba que se ponía triste y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas reprimidas, antes simplemente lo ignoraba o le contestaba con algo que lo dejaba callado, pero ahora se notaba que le dolía, y también, por si eso no bastaba para confirmar sus sospechas, en una ocasión le hizo una broma a Zabinni, y escucho una melodiosa risa, cuando volteo solo pudo ver su silueta desaparecer en un recodo del pasillo, pero no le quedaba duda, era ella, y se había reído con su broma, pero ¿Por qué? Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba estar seguro de sus sentimientos por él, cada noche, esperaba escondido cerca de la casa de Gryffindor, y cuando ella salía la seguía hasta la torre de astronomía y allí se quedaba en la puerta escuchándola llorar hasta la madrugada cuando salía de nuevo, y el, sin que ella se diera cuenta se aseguraba de que nada le pasara acompañándola hasta su casa.**

**Pero esa noche fue diferente, esa noche no pudo soportarlo más, y aun con la posibilidad de estar equivocado en sus conclusiones, y hacer el ridículo, entro a consolarla. Cuando sintió que Hermione por fin se calmaba en sus brazos, se sentó en el alfeizar, la recargo de espaldas en su pecho y la rodeo con sus brazos, Hermione no sabía que pensar, estaba ahí, en los brazos del niño al que amaba, y se sentía tan bien, sentía que ese era su lugar, en sus brazos, pero entonces la asalto una duda; ¿y si todo era un sueño? ¿Si se había quedado dormida y ahora soñaba con el como todas las noches? No podía ser de otra manera, era tonto pensar que el alguna vez estaría así con ella fuera de sus sueños, así que no había duda, se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar y estaba soñando, pero no quería despertar, quería estar en sus brazos, nunca se había sentido tan real, así que tenía que aprovecharlo, se giró en sus brazos y se volvió a hundir en su pecho, era tan agradable sentir su calor y aspirar su aroma a menta, el la estrecho más contra sí y hundió el rostro en su revuelto cabello, no quería que ese momento terminara, se arrepentía de haber esperado tantas noches para atreverse a entrar en la torre, cuanto tiempo había perdido, pero ahora todo sería diferente, ya no la dejaría ir nunca, ahora que la tenía en sus brazos sabía que ella era todo, quería compartir su vida con ella, sabía que ella era la chica especial de la que su madre le había hablado, esa por la que él estaría dispuesto a dar su vida, quería despertar cada mañana a su lado, y que ella fuera la última imagen antes de dormir cada noche, pensaba en su vida juntos, en la familia que formarían y en lo felices que serían si ella lo perdonaba y decidía dejar el pasado atrás, cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por esa hermosa voz; **

**-No quiero despertar -**

**-Umh?**

**-No quiero despertar, no esta vez, cada mañana despierto después de soñar contigo y te odio y me odio, te odio porque me odias y sé que nunca llegaras siquiera a mirarme como algo más que una sangre sucia, y me odio, me odio porque solo quiero mirarte y estar cerca de ti, porque tus desprecios y tus insultos me hacen desear estar muerta, porque aunque intento no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos y mis sueños, me odio porque no puedo dejar de amarte, y aquí estoy, otra vez soñando contigo, pero esta vez ya no quiero despertar, quiero seguir soñando que me amas y que no te da asco tocarme, que sientes lo mismo que yo y que no dejaras que nada ni nadie nos separe.**

**Draco no sabía que decir, ella pensaba que estaba soñando, ¿había dicho otra vez? Eso significaba que ya había soñado antes con él, ¿Cuántas veces? Y ¿de qué manera? Pero eso no era lo importante ahora, ella había dicho que lo amaba, aunque se lo había dicho porque creía que estaba soñando, pero se lo había dicho, y eso era lo importante, Draco sintió como algo nacía en su interior, a la altura de su estómago, algo que lo hacía sentirse el hombre más feliz en el mundo, con delicadeza tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso, fue un beso tierno y cariñoso, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de pasión, habían esperado tanto por eso, ambos creían que nunca pasaría, de hecho Hermione todavía no se daba cuenta de que no era un sueño, perdida, como estaba en lo hermoso de ese beso, no podía pensar, solo pudo poner sus manos alrededor de su cuello y enredar con sus dedos el sedoso cabello rubio, ella había besado antes a Víctor y a Ron, pero con ninguno había sentido lo que sentía ahora con Malfoy, y el por su parte había perdido la cuenta de las chicas con las que se había besado, pero lo que si sabía era que esta vez era diferente, eran muchas sensaciones juntas, no quería que terminara, pero necesitaba mostrarle a su Hermione; porque ahora era su Hermione, que no era un sueño y que por alguna razón, el destino había hecho que ellos dos, que se habían odiado desde que se conocieron, ahora se amaran y se pertenecieran uno al otro.**

**Con pesar y sin aire en los pulmones rompió el beso.**

**-Hermione- saboreo su nombre en sus labios y ella se sorprendió, nunca, ni en sus sueños la había llamado así.**

**-Hermione- repitió –tenemos que hablar- No, en sus sueños no hablaban, solo se abrazaban y no había necesidad de palabras.**

**-¿de qué?- pregunto aun un poco desconcertada.**

**-De esto, de lo que sentimos, Hermione- ahora usaba su nombre cada vez que podía- no estas soñando, tengo días escuchándote llorar a través de esa puerta, hasta hoy me atreví a entrar, no pude soportarlo más, no me gusta verte llorar, me duele y más porque sé que es por mí, y tú sabes que no valgo la pena, te he lastimado tanto que no merezco siquiera tu perdón, mucho menos que me ames, pero aun así lo haces, y no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace, pero aunque tú me perdones, yo no puedo perdonarme todo lo que te he hecho, y sé que a lo mejor esto solo te trae problemas, pero por favor Hermione, no me hagas renunciar a ti.**

**Hermione se quedó callada, no sabía que decir, no pensaba en todo lo que Draco -porque ahora era Draco- le había hecho en el pasado, al fin y al cabo eso era, pasado, y ella había pasado las últimas dos semanas soñando con ese momento, y ahora estaba entre sus brazos, y definitivamente, no quería irse de allí.**

**Esos segundos que ella se quedó callada fueron un tortura para el –claro- pensó, es natural que no pudiera perdonarlo, era mucho el daño que le había hecho, y aunque no quisiera, sabía que lo mejor para ella era que el desapareciera de su vida y la dejara ser feliz, así que la soltó y camino hacia la puerta murmurando;**

**-no te preocupes, lo entiendo-**

**Hermione tardo un segundo en comprender, ¡él pensaba que ella lo dejaría ir! ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿No se daba cuenta de que ella lo amaba? ¿Qué no le importaba nada más que estar en sus brazos?**

**Draco tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta y las lágrimas amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas cuando su voz lo detuvo;**

**-no, no lo entiendes- Draco se quedó parado donde estaba, de espaldas a ella, esperando los reproches por todos los años de malos tratos.**

**-¿es que acaso no te das cuenta que te amo? No sé cómo ni cuándo empezó, pero así es y no me importa ni el pasado ni el futuro, solo quiero estar a tu lado y amarte, amarte y que me ames sin importar nada mas- Hermione había llegado hasta el por su espalda y le susurró al oído: -por favor, no te vayas Draco, no me dejes sola de nuevo-.**

**Draco se volvió, la tomo en sus brazos y la beso, esta vez con más tranquilidad y ternura, quería guardar ese momento en su memoria por siempre, ella lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a olvidar el pasado y arriesgar su futuro por él, por un ex mortifago, un ex mortifago que no dudaría en dar su vida por ella.**

**Se quedaron allí casi toda la noche, no querían separarse, por algún motivo Hermione todavía no creía que fuera real, Draco solo la abrazaba fuerte, pero sin llegar a lastimarla, temía que se le escapara de las manos como en sus sueños, después de contemplar la alborada, Draco se quitó su capa y se la puso a Hermione;**

**-vamos, sé que tampoco quieres irte, pero debemos estar en nuestras camas cuando los demás despierten-**

**-¿te veré esta noche?- pregunto Hermione esperanzada.**

**-no- ella abrió los ojos asombrada –no podre esperar hasta la noche- completo Draco –si no te molesta, pasare por ti para desayunar-.**

**Hermione estaba sorprendida, creía que él le pediría que se vieran a escondidas, por lo menos al principio, pensó en sus amigos, Ginny ya lo sabía, a ella no pudo ocultárselo, así que con ella no tendría problemas, Harry había insistido en que después de la guerra había que darle una oportunidad a Malfoy, decía que no era malo, solo que su educación no había sido la correcta, así que no lo tomaría tan mal, y Ron, bueno aunque Ron no tenía nada que decir porque desde que salía con Lavender se había alejado un poco de ellos, sabía que sería el más difícil, al principio no lo aceptaría y tal vez hasta dejara de hablarle, pero valía la pena, ella sabía que al final terminaría aceptándolo.**

**Mientras ella pensaba en eso, Draco pensaba que a lo mejor Hermione no quería que los demás supieran de su relación, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? A él no le importaba lo que los Slytherings pensaran, estaba seguro de lo que sentía y ahora ella era su prioridad, pero a lo mejor ella no pensaba igual, a lo mejor ella se avergonzaba de lo que sentía, y si así era, no se lo reprochaba, lo entendía, y si ella se lo pedía, no se lo dirían a nadie, prefería ocultárselo a todos a que ella lo dejara.**

**-si no quieres que lo sepan lo entiendo, no te preocupes- dijo acompañándola a la puerta.**

**-no, claro que quiero-**

**-pero ¿y tus amigos?-**

**-ellos tienen que entender, son mis amigos y solo quieren verme feliz, lo entenderán tarde o temprano- sonrió - te espero a las siete y media en el retrato de la Dama Gorda, quiero que todas las chicas de Hogwarts sepan que el príncipe de Slythering ya tiene dueña-.**

**Draco tuvo de nuevo esa sensación en el estómago ¡ella no se avergonzaba! Después de todo ¡ella estaba orgullosa de su amor! Él sabía que en su casa no se lo tomarían muy bien, pero haría lo que fuera por defenderla, a ella y a su amor.**

**La dejo en la entrada de su sala común y se despidieron con un suave beso en los labios, ella entro como flotando y al llegar a su cuarto se acostó en la cama envuelta en la capa de Draco, disfrutando de su aroma a menta, no podía dejar de sonreír, todavía tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, se quedó dormida pensando en lo feliz que era.**

**A las siete y veinte bajo a la sala común, después de bañarse y ponerse el uniforme se había puesto la capa de Draco, todos los Gryffindor se le quedaban viendo, pero a ella no le importó, nada podía nublar su felicidad, cuando despertó cubierta con la capa de Draco y embriagada en su aroma, supo que todo era real, y que abajo estaría el esperándola para acompañarla a desayunar, con la cabeza erguida salió por el hueco del retrato. Harry y Ginny la seguían a la expectativa, ella estaba tan emocionada que aunque había pasado por su lado, ni siquiera noto que estaban ahí, habían visto la capa, Ginny ya se imaginaba de que se trataba, pero no se lo creía, y Harry se sorprendió cuando vio a Malfoy, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando a su amiga, Hermione le dio la mano y comenzaron a caminar con rumbo al gran comedor.**

**-Hermione- la llamo Harry, ella se detuvo y volteo un poco asustada por la reacción de sus amigos.**

**-creo que olvidaste contarnos algo- dijo sonriendo, lo que tranquilizo a Hermione.**

**Harry en verdad creía que Malfoy solo necesitaba una oportunidad para redimirse, ¿y que mejor que el amor de su mejor amiga para guiarlo por el buen camino?**

**-lo siento Harry, paso todo tan rápido que todavía no me lo creo- su sonrisa era tan grande y sus ojos brillaban tan llenos de emoción que Harry solo pudo decir;**

**-cuídala Malfoy, y hazla feliz, como la vea llorando por ti, no respondo.**

**-no te preocupes Potter, créeme, ella es lo más importante para mi ahora- Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar esas palabras.**

**Harry pudo ver la sinceridad en la mirada de Malfoy, por lo que después de estrecharle la mano en señal de borrón y cuenta nueva, y abrazar a su mejor amiga, siguieron su camino los cuatro juntos.**

**Así era como tenía que ser… juntos … por siempre.**


End file.
